Episode 485 (Story 1: The Big Toe!)
Plot A young boy named Goby finds a toe sticking out of the ground. He takes it home for dinner. Little does he know that later on he's in for a fright... Cast *Goby as (The boy) *Mrs. Imani as (The mother) *Mr. Imani as (The father) *Pinkfoot as (The monster) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children's. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: A boy named Goby was digging at the edge of the garden when he saw a big toe. He tried to pick it up, but it was stuck to something. So he gave it a good hard jerk, and it came off in his hand. Then he heard something groan and scamper away. The boy took the toe into the kitchen and showed it to his mother. Mrs. Imani: "It looks nice and plump. I'll put it in the soup, and we'll have it for supper." Narrator: That night Mr. Imani carved the toe into three pieces, and they each had a piece. Then they did the dishes, and when it got dark they went to bed. The boy fell asleep almost at once. But in the middle of the night, A sound awakened him. It was something out in the street. It was a voice, and it was calling to him. Pinkfoot: Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e? Narrator: When Goby heard that, he got very scared. Goby: It doesn't know where I am. It never will find me. Narrator: Then he hard the voice once more. Only now it was closer. Pinkfoot: Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e? Narrator: Goby pulled the blankets over his head and closed his eyes. Goby: I'll go to sleep. When I wake up it will be gone. Narrator: But soon he heard the back door open, and again he heard the voice. Pinkfoot: Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e Narrator: Then Goby heard footsteps move through the kitchen into the dining room, into the living room, into the front hall. Then slowly they climbed the stairs. Closer and closer they came. Soon they were in the upstairs hall. Now they were outside his door. Pinkfoot: Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e? Narrator: His door opened. Shaking with fear, he listened as the foot steps slowly moved through the dark toward his bed. Then they stopped. Pinkfoot: Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e? YOU'VE GOT IT! Recap A young boy named Goby digs in a garden and finds a toe sticked out of the ground. He pulls it out of the ground. He hears something groan and move away. He takes it home to his mother who is impressed. That ight, they eat the toe for dinner and do the dishes and go to bed. Goby wakes up around midnight to a voice calling to him. Goby denies it at first but he hears it again. He decides to go to sleep but the voice is in his house now. It walks through the dining room, through the kitchen, through the living room, into the front hall and up the stairs. It arrives at his room. Goby shakes with fear as he watches Pinkfoot walk to his bed and yell "YOU'VE GOT IT!" Category:Stories